garofandomcom-20200223-history
GARO: Vanishing Line
Vanishing Line is the third Anime Series produced by MAPPA. The story continues centuries after the events of Divine Flame. The series was released in March 2017 and ended on October 2017 in Japan. Plot Prologue Centuries has passed after the events of Divine Flame. The Makai Order survived Mendoza's wrath and has since successfully rebuilt their organization into a modern covert paranormal clandestine service. While Garm still lives, everyone else has passed and the Kingdom of Valiante is no more. Set in a modern (yet fictional alternative American) continent, Garo continues to protect people from Horrors. The modern blood inheritors of Garo are the Ragnvald family and their district is Russell City. Two past events will lead the Golden Knight to partner up with a teenage girl. Over 10 years ago, Edward Ragnvald was killed by Horrors. He is survived by two children, his eldest son, Wilhem, and younger daughter, Lizzy. As blood heirs to Garo, Wilhem was next in line to become Garo and swore to protect Lizzy. The Makai Order supports the Ragnvald siblings as Wilhem goes through knight training. Several years would pass and Lizzy attended the Russell City Middle School while tending to Wilhem's diet as he continues to train to become the next Garo. Unfortunately, Wilhem's entire world would fall apart with the death of Lizzy. Unknown to everyone, an ancient demon beast, King, has been covertly studying the technological developments of Cygnusram-Tech. Active since the days of Crimson Moon, he controlled a scientist and participated in its research and technological advancements. Intrigued by their development in bio-technological interfacing and virtual reality networks, King saw the technology's potential and infiltrated into their ranks to develop the El Dorado Project. However, the Makai Order caught wind of King's activities and dispatched knights to investigate into the matter. Not willing to lose his work, King created a massive explosion that destroyed Cygnusram-Tech to eliminate all evidence of his involvement and disappeared. Unfortunately, Lizzy's middle school was right next to the company. The ensuing explosion also destroyed the school, killing Lizzy in the process. Wilhem could only watch in shock and horror in the aftermath of the explosion that took Lizzy. After Lizzy died, Garm reported to Wilhem about their investigation into Cygnusram-Tech and the only clue they got from their own investigation is the mention of El Dorado. Lost and distraught that his sister had died, Wilhem went into a destructive path for a time and lashed out his rage against Horrors as he mourned for Lizzy. Eventually though, Wilhem realized she wouldn't be happy to see him in his state and he had to live on for her. Eventually, Wilhem would succeed as the next Garo, code named Sword, and protector of Russell City. However, El Dorado will be a haunting clue for nearly a decade for him until he encountered another person investigating into the same thing as him. Away from Russell City, a makai family, the Hardens, are training and protecting the forest from Horrors. Makai Alchemist Adelaide Harden and Silver Knight Christopher Harden are raising their son, Luke, in both disciplines of alchemy and knighthood. Luke originally had his heart set to succeed his father, but it became a family tragedy when his father turned to the dark side. Obsessed in becoming the strongest, Chris practiced the dark arts for more power and became corrupted. The only thing left to prevent his complete dark path is his family; Adelaide fought Chris, but was killed in combat. In her final words, she warned her son that true strength is gained from helping others. Luke survived the incident and decided to become an alchemist instead. In the shadows, King successfully masked himself after the destruction of Cygnusram-Tech and saved the El Dorado Project. He later left Russell City and found his way to the GarEden Corporation to help continue his project. Through his efforts, he helped create El Dorado City and the Eldo Net system as an advanced telecommunications array. However, an effective interface system that can draw out a human soul into virtual system has yet to exist. Despite his best efforts, perfection of the technology would elude him until he discovered Martin Hennes Over three years ago, the Hennes siblings, Martin and Sophie, lost their parents and became orphans. Although they had extended family, they were all selfish beings that saw no gain in adopting them and they were sent to an orphanage. Martin deeply loved his sister and wanted to find a way to give her happiness. A computer prodigy, he knew VR technology is on the rise and proposed an advanced cerebral scanning system through the retinal scanners of cell phones to make VR diving into a seamless process. This would allow people to immediately enter a virtual dimension; a world of incredible sensory experiences to create happiness and end suffering. King realized that Martin's work is the final piece to his puzzle and decided to hire him to help him complete his El Dorado Project. Within minutes of the acceptance of his proposal, one of King's Three Blades, Queen, appeared and gave Martin The Ring of King to control Martin. Queen offered him great rewards if he immediately accepted the job; Martin left Sophie in the dark. For the sake of Sophie's happiness, he left without saying goodbye to help bring his project to fruition. However, all of it was King's plans. Sophie would wake up to find Martin missing and only found a clue, mentioning El Dorado on his computer. This would begin her search for Martin, but her world would change when she encounters Garo. Main Story The story begins with a fateful encounter between Sophie and Sword. Sword has since graduated as Garo and resides within a Chinese Restaurant (under retired Makai Alchemist Feilong) and partnered with Luke. Sophie is 13 years old and it has been 3 years since Martin went missing. Desperate to find clues for Martin, she accidentally becomes the prey of the Horror Obsessian. Garo protected Sophie and slayed Obsessian in an explosive battle, but Obsessian name-drops El Dorado before dying, causing Sophie to develop an immediate curiosity towards Sword as it is the first clue she had about Martin after all this time. As daylight broke, the massive battle between Obsessian and Garo couldn't be ignored as there was too many people that witnessed the battle. To pacify the public and mask Garo's actions, Luke creates an instant rain to erase the memory of the civilians. Meeting Sword at the diner, Luke expresses his frustration towards him for being careless and even to involve Sophie, a civilian who has nothing to do with their world. Sword and Luke eventually manage to work together and slay the Horror Begand. Eventually, Sophie would get deeper into the Makai World. She found the diner that Sword hangs out and often goes there to get clues by stalking Sword. Although Sword tries to not get Sophie involved in his knight duties, she somehow gets involved anyway. Sword eventually realizes it is better to have her around where he can see her than let her stumble into danger. The fact that their lives are tied to El Dorado was also undeniable and Sword wants to see how far their connection goes. While Makai Alchemist Gina Evans welcomes Sophie into the fold, Luke has been resistant to Sophie's participation; he eventually warms up to Sophie. However, everything would change with the appearance of Knight. During this whole time, Martin has been manipulated by King to do his bidding. However, the lie could not last forever and King needed Martin to complete the El Dorado Project. King dispatched Bishop to oversee Sophie's return, but Garo always intervened. This time though, King had Knight come for Sophie instead, but Sword stands in Knight's way. When Luke learned his father had come back, he lost his composure and tried to defeat him in combat himself. Unfortunately, Luke was no match against his father and Garo had to battle Knight, Garo Vs Bolg. Due to the immense power that both knights expended during combat, various parts of city was severely damaged and suffered heavy casualties. Luke magically erased the supernatural aspects of the battle and the people believed the damaged was caused by explosions. The Makai Order recognized the severity of battle and decided to dispatch Sword to find El Dorado. At the Diner, Chiaki informs Sword of their recent intelligence report on how Knight came into the city from the west side. With that as their only lead, Sword is instructed to take Sophie along to investigate El Dorado while slaying any horrors along the way. Because the order knows Sword will have a hard time fighting evil while minding Sophie, he is to ride to the town of Sun Dell Dios and intercept a priest for backup. They will continue on the journey to the western side of the continent to find El Dorado. Although the plan makes Sophie bait, she traveled with Sword to get answers about Martin. Their first length of the journey to Sun Dell Dios almost got her ki Because El Dorado never had an exact location (only a presumed area), Gina suggested the group to head to the hidden village of Ferre Salé Dessimo, a place only only Makai Alchemists can go. However, their true goal is to make it to the The Land of Guidance. Ferre Salé Dessimo is an important stop before making it to The Land of Guidance. The Land of Guidance itself is the place where a powerful entity resides that helps members of the Makai Order find strength and direction. However, the Elder of the hidden village must approve and perform a ceremony ritual before gaining access to the entity at night. During that time, Sophie learned that Gina was an orphan and raised here. The Elder usually wouldn't allow Sword to enter the village, but he sensed Sword's and Sophie's role with fate and gave them an exception. Because the ritual has always been prepared for an alchemist, Gina must face the entity within the land of guidance to earn its help. Although tempted to fight, Sword stood by and Gina managed to survive her trials and earn the entity's help. As a reward for her survival, a small pearl-life gift was given to Gina and a pathway to lead them to the direction of El Dorado. Gina had no desire for the pearl and decided to give it to Sophie as a gift. Not long after Sword left Russell City, Luke left the city on his own journey. Luke survived his own pilgrimage to The Land of Guidance and was sent to a town to face a different corrupted knight. The experience helped give him perspective and it helped increase his focus and power. Able to find closure to his past and able to focus to the present, Luke biked to Sword's position. By the time Luke found the trio, Garo was already engaged in combat against a hoard of horrors. Bishop is still after Sophie and Garo holds off the larger horror forces while Gina attempts to flee. A portion of the attack group splintered off to take on Gina's car. For the first time, Sophie had to fight. Gina installed a gatling gun into the rear of the car and had Sophie rapid fire against her pursuers. Just when two flying horrors made it to the car to take Sophie, Luke jumped in and used his improved skills to defeat a wave of Horrors. Bishop attempted to grab Sophie, but Zaruba saved Sophie and ran. Unfortunately, the two ran into Knight. Zaruba made a suicide run, attempting to blow up with Knight, but the enhanced Bolg armor protected him from destruction. Sword made it to the scene to hold up Zaruba before he vanished. Using the remnants of Zaruba's magical power, he infused the ring's power with his armor, enhancing Garo to greater power. The battle was at a stalemate as Knight ran. The team would take a moment to mourn for the lost of Zaruba. Aftermath & Epilogue A year has passed since the defeat of King. Sophie was returned to the orphanage and resumed her teenage life. She is about 15 years old and life hasn't been entirely the same. Although her memories has been erased, her heart and mind has always felt as if she was missing something very important. Throughout this time, she would space out and experience feelings of missing someone or something important, Sword. One day, during Christmas, Sophie cut her finger and the sight of blood triggered her memories. As soon as Sophie remembered, she ran into her closet to search for her own hoodie she had wore during her travels with Sword. She was happy to find it and rediscover the pendant Gina gifted her earlier. Now fully awakened, she ran off to find Sword. Sophie ran through the snow, desperate to see Sword. She made it back to the diner to find Gina there. Gina is glad to know that Sophie remembers their history and Sophie expressed great desire to become an alchemist herself. Garm and Gina welcome Sophie into the fold and express great excitement to see Sword again. As Sophie believe Sword is on mission, she wants to see Sword when she becomes a full-fledged alchemist, but the moment was awkwardly broken when Sword appeared. Sword was there from the start, but Garm used him as a test subject for their new menu and that gave him really bad diarrhea; he was stuck in the toilet the whole time. Although surprised to see Sophie, his stomach was still hurting and he went back to poop. With the strongest of evils defeated, the world has returned back to relative peace, but darkness still lingers. Over the ruins of El Dorado, Bishop reflects upon events. Without King, he is free to do as he pleases and wants to enjoy his freedom. As Meifang manages the Chinese Restaurant, she has been impatient with everyone. She has feelings for Luke and wants to see him again. At the back of the kitchen, it has been revealed the three "old men" in the kitchen crew are actually handsome men, but none of them caught Meifang's attention like Luke did, but she couldn't be honest to Feilong about her feelings to him. At a French-like city, Luke has become a Makai Knight. He jumps into the air to take on the next horror, revealing a new silver armor, Zelos. Characters *Wilhem "Sword" Ragnvald/GARO the Golden Knight - Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki *Sophia "Sophie" Hennes - Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya *Lukather "Luke" Harden/ZELOS - Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki *Gina Evans - Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu *Christopher "Knight" Harden/BOLG the Dark Knight - Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa *Queen - Voiced by: Romi Park *Bishop - Voiced by: Kenyuu Horiuchi *Zaruba - Voiced by: Hironobu Kageyama *Chiaki - Voiced by: Chiaki Takahashi *Feilong - Voiced by: Takaya Hashi *Meifang - Voiced by: Ayahi Takagaki *Mia - Voiced by: Yuuka Misaki Episodes #Sword #Luke #Gina #Brother #Ring #Intricacy #Scout #Knight #Setting Off #Rebirth #Kidnap #Family #God's Will #Relic #El Dorado #Chance Meeting #The Slant Lined #Illusion #Farewell #Utopia #Cause and Effect #Yu Light #My Sister #Future Pics Gallery VLPoster.jpeg 2VLPoster.jpeg Garo VL Size Chart.jpg Garo VL Size Chart 2.jpeg Main Cast Concept Art.jpeg Notes & Trivia *The Episode 23 of GARO: Vanishing Line confirmed that the series, alongside its prequels GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames and GARO: The Crimson Moon are set in [[Anime Series|the same universe where all of them collectively known as GARO: The Animation]]. **Also, Vanishing Line, along with GARO: Divine Flame, has the CGI rendering of Makai Armors more improved than the previous installments in the anime series. *''Vanishing Line'' series draw elements of both Ryūga-verse continuity and Original Series continuity, particularly Makai Gun which made its debut in GARO: The One Who Shines in the Darkness and Bolg armor that draws inspiration from both Zero armor and Kiba armor. Articles & References External Links *Vanishing Line on Wikipedia *Vanishing Line at Anime News Network *Vanishing Line - Main Japanese Site Category:Vanishing Line